


A proposal of affection

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Confusion, Death, Implied Sexual Content, Insanity, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Sad Ending, Schizophrenia, Triggers, new kid in town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard Way moves into a new town, things are nothing but different. With a mixture of bullies, brothers, and bromances. He meets Frank Iero, who changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A proposal of affection

Gerard way entered the dirty new halls that really needed a good cleaning or two with a sigh. He already hated this place. Who the fuck even lived in New York where there were no buildings for miles. Basically, he was in the middle of fucking no where. All of a sudden, the dark haired male was shoved back against the metal of the lockers

     "Watch where you're going, faggot!" The voice yelled in his face with a laugh. Without even waiting for a reply, the bully pounded his fist into Gerard before shoving the new kid into a locker. What a great first day of school. A tear leaked from Gerard's eye as he struggled to open the locker door. The light hit him and then there was just a boy with dark hair, a loose tie hung around his neck and a smile that spelled trouble.

     "I'm Frank. Frank Iero." He said immediately, pulling the taller boy from the locker with a grin

     "You must be Gerard. I heard you just moved here." Gerard only nodded at the boy in front of him, trying as hard as he could to keep a straight face. That guy probably broke a rib or two and it hurt like hell. Frank frowned and reached out to the boy he just met, laying a hand on his chest like it was perfectly normal

     "Does this hurt?" He asked.

     "Does what hu- Fuck! Ow!" Gerard shouted, finally finding out what the thing frank was looking for was.

     "Thought so..." Frank murmured and grabbed a very confused emo's hand, bringing him to the nurses office.

     "Thanks..." Gerard muttered as Frank left him there lying in the sterile white beds that did nothing but hurt your back. Gerard didnt know what it was with frank. Was it the fact that he seemed to know anything and everything about him when they had never met before this. Or the haunting glint off his teeth when he grinned. The way his clothes were in just a way where he looked smart but he honestly didnt give a fuck. It was hard not to think of Frank Iero. He was different.

 

 

\---

 

 

     "Gerard?" Came a voice beside him. The nurse. Gerard let out a low sigh as he was rather forcefully tugged from his thoughts on Frank.

     "Yeah?" He finally said, acknowledging the woman's presence and damning himself to a conversation at the same time.

     "You can go home now. Just be careful, your ribs still need a few days to heal up!" And with that, he walked to his home or well, building he was currently living in after so recently moving. His family never had much money, not that it ever bothered Gerard. He was more of an inside imagination guy anyways. Opening the front door, he immediately went to the basement where he was sleeping and mostly spending all his time. How long had he been with the nurse? It was already around 6:00 at night and in all honesty, he had the energy sucked out of him when he hit the locker. And there he was in his mind again. Frank Iero.

     "Gerard! Wake up! You missed dinner and mom is pissed..." Gerard blinked awake with a yawn, twisting his body to get that ache out. With no avail, he turned to the source of the yelling to look into the glasses of his favorite brother, Mikey, who was indeed the best at wake up calls.

     "Fuck... How long was I out?" Gerard muttered, getting to his feet dizzily and almost falling back over onto his bed.

     "A few hours...I don't know!" Mikey shifted his glasses in annoyance

     "but mom is pissed and she went straight to bed." Great. All he needed now was to get grounded and much worse, tell his family how he was beat up at school.

     "My rib was broken...." Mikey's eyes widened in question

     "How did you get your ribs broken? Gerard? Please tell me what's always happening to you at school. Even back in Jersey you came home bruised up." Mikey let out, buttering up the room with a nice silence.

     "I can't tell you, Mikey....I just can't...." Gerard said with a sigh, turning his back on the younger way.

     "You are telling me! Now!" Mikey demanded, forcefully turning to meet the teary eyes of his older brother.

     "I'm sorry." muttered Gerard

     "they would find out....you can't know....they'll get you too-"

     "Gerard stop...it's okay..you don't have to tell me it's just I'm worried about you. You're my big brother and I love you." Mikey said with a frown that made a small smile slither onto Gerard's face

     "Love you too, little brother." And with that, the Way brothers parted ways and went to their own beds for the night.

 

 

     ---

 

 

     That night Gerard didn't sleep, he drew Frank Iero. Lying on his bed, sketch pad propped up against his thigh as he tried to remember ever single line to the boy's face. His hazel eyes. His lips. The hair that lay across his forehead. Frank, in a strange different way, was beautiful. Like he wasn't just some boy who had been there at the right time to see a poor emo guy be shoved into a locker. He had a strange charm to him that held him out against the crowd. Was Frank Iero even real? There was much more to Frank Iero that Gerard still had to find out for himself.


End file.
